warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ladrón de Tumbas
Los Ladrones de Tumbas se ganan la vida con los muertos. Tanto las profesiones médicas como las mágicas tienen una necesidad constante de cadáveres recientes, unos para estudiarlos, otras por razones más siniestras. Es bastante difícil obtener especímenes apropiados por la vía legal, lo que implica que pocos clientes se preocupan demasiado por el origen de los cadáveres que compran, de modo que galenos y hechiceros han de recurrir a los ladrones de tumbas. Los Ladrones de Túmbas se ganan la vida satisfaciendo esta demanda, es un trabajo abominable, pero genera muchos beneficios. Por los cadáveres más recientes se pueden exigir precios desorbitados. La práctica de robar cadáveres de tumbas recientes es vista con horror por todo el mundo, y las familias acomodadas suelen gastarse grandes sumas en la construcción de sepulturas diseñadas para derrotar a estos ladrones. Los pobres, como siempre, carecen de estos lujos. Las fosas comunes en las secciones más miserables de muchos cementerios son blancos fáciles para los Ladrones de tumbas. En cualquier caso, este tipo de trabajos convalecen riesgos sustanciales. Los vigilantes, los sacerdotes de Morr (el dios de la muerte) y los cazadores de brujas vigilan atentamente los cementerios y castigan con severidad a los intrusos. Un día en la vida El día de un ladrón de tumbas comienza al caer la tarde, cuando se dirige a un cementerio. Sería sospechoso si se le viera cerca de uno inmediatamente después de cada nuevo entierro, por lo que la mayoría de los ladrones de tumbas frecuentan varios cementerios. En las grandes ciudades, donde hay inhumaciones casi todos los días, esto es más fácil, pero en los asentamientos más pequeñas puede ser difícil mantener un suministro constante sin tratar de exhumar cada nuevo cadáver. En esos casos, los ladrones de tumbas inteligentes crean razones para estar en la zona, como frecuentar una taberna o un burdel cerca del cementerio. thumb|320x320px|left Entrar y desenterrar el cadáver a menudo es la parte fácil del trabajo. Solo los cadáveres frescos son útiles, por lo que el suelo todavía está alterado, lo que facilita la excavación y es relativamente silencioso. Además, un cementerio oscuro proporciona muchos lugares donde esconderse, y no es fácil determinar si una tumba reciente ha sido profanada. Salir del cementerio con el cadáver, y luego llevarlo hasta el cliente sin levantar sospechas suele ser bastante más complicado. La mayoría de los ladrones de tumbas encuentran clientes a través de presentaciones de clientes existentes, y mantienen una política de no preguntar para qué son los cuerpos. La mayoría justifica esto al creer que, si los cuerpos ya están muertos, están más allá del sufrimiento. Muy pocos ladrones de tumbas proporcionarían material a sabiendas de que su cliente es un nigromante, y el hecho de haberlo hecho involuntariamente fue el acontecimiento que empujó a muchos a abandonar esta profesión. A veces esto se produce después de lidiar con los zombis. Ladrones de tumbas conocidos *Theophilus von Dortmau Trivia En la primera edición del juego, esta profesión (en Ingles Grave Robber) fue traducida como Ladrón de Cadáveres. 3ª Ed. Empire folk regard the corpses of the dead as sacrosanct. Priests of Morr teach that honouring the bones of relatives comforts their spirits in the underworld, and they warn people that corpses which are not properly interred risk being made tools of sorcerers and necromancers. Suspicious folk keep remains of loved ones as treasured relics and tell cautionary tales of shades that haunt the old world due improper funeral rites. Members of certain professions ignore the taboos involved in meddling with corpses. They require bodies to further their understanding of life and death. Physicians study books of anatomy to improve their surgical skills or recognise the symptoms of disease, but the best way to learn is hands on. Unsubstantiated rumours suggest that certain faculties of the Amethyst College pay good silver for bodies. To satisfy this demand an underworld trade in cadavers has bloomed, and grave robbers provide the goods. They are usually rough folk, used to laborious digging and the occasional bouts of violence required to make a safe getaway. On the other hand they often mix with academics, and some adopt rather eccentric and pretentious airs. Grave robbers usually work in pairs, for bodies are heavy and a digging man cannot provide his own lookout. They have extensive underworld connections, and may well indulge in smuggling or other crimes as a sideline. Even grave robbers are not without ethics, and only the more immoral or desperate would willingly serve a necromancer. To the authorities grave robbers are amongst the lowest of the low, and the penalties for the crime are severe. Should an opportunity for adventure arise many grave robbers would willingly leave their reviled and illegal occupation behind. Imágenes Ladron de cadaveres .jpg Herramientas ladron de tumbas .jpg Fuentes *Manual Warhammer Fantasy JdR (1ª Ed, Rol). *Manual Warhammer Fantasy JdR (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Profesiones Criminales Categoría:Pendiente de traducir